teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jackson Whittemore
Jackson Whittemore '''był szkolnym rywalem Scotta McCalla oraz chłopakiem Lydii Martin. Jest biologicznym synem Gordona i Margaret Miller, którzy zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Został adoptowany przez David Whittemore oraz jego żonę. Na początku serialu zostaje pokazany jako egoistyczny i niemiły uczeń, który jest typowym popularnym chłopakiem z liceum. Był kapitanem szkolnej drużyny lacrosse oraz chłopakiem Lydii. Scott McCall zaczyna zagrażać jemu statusowi najpopularniejszego ucznia i zawodnika. Jest coraz bardziej zdesperowany, aby dowiedzieć się dzięki czemu wilkołak jest taki dobry. Gdy dowiaduje się o tożsamości zaczyna go szantażować. Żąda od niego, aby go ugryzł albo powie jego ówczesnej dziewczynie Allison Argent o jego prawdziwej formie chłopaka. Gdy jego plan nie przynosi rezultatów postanawia zwrócić się do dawnej alfy- Dereka licząc, że on mu pomoże. Hale gryzie go, chcąc uczynić chłopaka swoją betą. Na nieszczęście, ugryzienie się nie przyjęło. Jackson natychmiast odrzuca Dereka jako swojego alfę dlatego, że miał swój własny plan. Od tego czasu z jego uszu, oczu i jamy ustnej wylatywała czarna maź. Z czasem okazuje się, że Jackson został przeistoczony w istotę nadprzyrodzoną- zamiast wilkołaka przeistoczył się w kanimę. Ze względu na swoją nie wyjaśnioną tożsamość (to, że jest sierotą i jest adoptowany). Dzięki tej transformacji został istotą, która posiada jad dzięki czemu unieruchamia ofiarę. Co gorsza kanima jest stworzeniem, które poszukuje właściciela pragnącego zemsty dlatego też Jackson posiadał za właściciela Matta i Gerarda Argent'a. Jackson nie chcą skrzywdzić swoich przyjaciół stworzył wokół siebie kokon. Po tym jak dziadek Allison był chory, Jackson na chwilę czasu nie był pod niczyim panowaniem. Derek i Peter Hale wykorzystali to i zabili chłopaka. Zaraz po tym Jackson zmarł na chwilę po tym jak jego dziewczyna wręczyła mu swój klucz jako talizman ich miłości, chłopak zmartwychwstał. Odrodził się jako wilkołak- beta. Ze względu na lekarzy w szpitalu on i jego rodzice opuścili Beacon Hills i przenieśli się do Londynu, by zacząć od nowa. Przed wyprowadzką Derek wyszkolił go, aby mógł kontrolować swoją przemianę. Jackson powraca w drugiej części sezonu szóstego. Razem ze swoim nowym chłopakiem, Ethanem wiedzie spokojne życie w Londynie. Ich spokój zostaje zakłócony przez łowców, którzy chcieli ich nieudolnie zabić. Para dowiaduje się co dzieje się w Beacon Hills, więc postanawiają wrócić i pomóc stadu. Niestety po tym jak wrócili kilka razy zostali złapani i byli katowaniu przez myśliwych Argenta, a także zostali zamienieni w kamień przez Anuk-ite. Na szczęście z jego pomocą udało się pokonać antagonistów i on wraz ze swoim chłopakiem wrócili do swojego codziennego życia w Londynie. Jackson jest członkiem '''rodziny Whittemore, tymczasowo należał do stada Hale, a także jest sojusznikiem stada Scotta. Wczesne lata życia Niewiele wiadomo o wczesnych latach życia Jacksona pomijając fakt, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, a on został adoptowany. Wypadek wydarzył się w roku 1994 i mimo, że jego matka była w ciąży, została dostarczona do szpitala, gdzie lekarze wykonali cesarskie cięcie. Później został zaadoptowany przez rodzinę Whittemore i uczęszcza do Beacon Hills High School. Stara się być we wszystkim najlepszym, aby zaimponować swoim biologicznym rodzicom jak i osobą, które nie zna. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 6= Wygląd Jackson jest przystojnym i szczupłym mężczyzną średniego wzrostu, który ma ciemne blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Często ubiera się w modne ubrania, takie jak dżinsy, koszulki zapinane na guziki, swetry, szaliki i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Podczas oficjalnych okazji był widziany w garniturach Hugo Bossa, a także w trakcie treningu lacrosse, nosi firmowe stroje od Nike czy Adidasa. dae6301add805e8fa5a6af72cfeff8be.png|Sezon 1 S1_Jackson.png|Sezon 2 tumblr_owuo10s11w1vfe7yzo1_1280.jpg|Sezon 6b Osobowość Jackson jest znany z aroganckiej, pewnej siebie i narcystycznej osobowości, ale wiele z tych cech jest tylko przykrywką, by ukryć, jak bardzo jest niepewny swoich działań. Odkąd dowiedział się, że został adoptowany, zawsze martwi się, że nie jest najlepszy we wszystkim i jest gotów zrobić wszystko, aby zdobyć najwyższe stopnie. Zostało to udowodnione po tym, jak Scott McCall został ugryziony i zamieniony w wilkołaka, który spowodował, że był lepszy w lacrosse od Jacksona. Szatyn intensywnie badał nowe zdolności Scotta, dopóki nie zorientował się, o jego likatropii, a następnie szantażował go, by i on zmienił się w wilkołaka. Stał się bardzo zaborczy w kwestii jego potencjalnego statusu wilkołaka, i bardzo się zdenerwował, gdy uznał, że ugryzienie nie zadziałało, ale zmieniło Lydię. Na osobowość Jacksona duży wpływ ma również jego bogate wychowanie. Często chwalił się swoimi pieniędzmi i faktem, że prowadził Porsche. Choć Jackson skupia się głównie na sobie, posiada stronę pełną współczucia, którą zademonstrował, gdy próbował zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by ochronić swoich przyjaciół przed skrzywdzeniem przez niego, gdy był Kanimą i kontrolowany przez Matta i Gerarda. Posunął się nawet do tego, by się zabić, aby upewnić się, że nikogo nie skrzywdzi na polecenie Gerarda, choć na szczęście został wskrzeszony. Pomógł także uratować Lydię Martin po tym, jak została zaatakowana przez Petera, mimo że wcześniej zerwali. Po odrodzeniu się jako wilkołak po śmierci z rąk Petera i Dereka, okazało się, że jego osobowość zaczyna się zmieniać na lepsze, ponieważ szukał pomocy od Dereka, aby uzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi transformacjami i upewnić się, że nie będzie krzywdzić każdego podczas pełni księżyca i byłby w stanie pozostać człowiekiem podczas intensywnych emocji. Moce i umiejętności Moce Jackson posiada wspólne umiejętności wilkołaka o poziomie omegi, w tym zwiększoną siłę, szybkość, zwinność, wytrzymałość i zmysły, a także szybką regenerację, zdolność do zmiany kształtu w wilkołaka oraz zdolność wchłaniania bólu od innych istot. Jest częściowo zmiennokształtnym, Jackson może również wykorzystywać swoje instynkty zwierzęce drapieżnika, pozwalając mu myśleć jak wilk, szczególnie w zakresie polowań, tropienia, walki lub ucieczki w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Podczas gdy on jest prawdziwym wilkołakiem, Jackson nadal jest częścią Kanimy, dając mu odporność na fioletową wersję wilcze zioła, chociaż powiedział, że żółty tojad nadal może na niego wpływać. Zachował także umiejętność aktywowania ogona, pokazania swoich gadzich oczu zamiast zwykłych wilczych oczu i wyprodukowania jadu Kanimy. Umiejętności Bez względu na jego nadprzyrodzone moce, Jackson ma również kilka umiejętności, które miał, zanim stał się zmiennokształtnym. * Atletyczna budowa: Jackson jako, że był jednym z kapitanów drużyny lacrosse oraz drużyny pływackiej przez co jego kondycja jest na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Umiejętności, które nabył podczas treningów praktykuje, też podczas transformacji w hybrydę Kanimy i wilkołaka. * Manipulacja: Jackson jest bardzo dobry w rozpoznawaniu słabości u innych i wykorzystywaniu ich, aby uzyskać to, czego chce, bez względu na to, czy jest to rzecz, status, czy po prostu tworzenie dramatu. Użył tej umiejętności, by zmusić Dereka i Scotta do pomocy w ugryzieniu, a także skłonienia Allison do polubienia go. Słabości Jako, że Jackson jest hybrydą Kanimy i wilkołaka posiada takie same słabości jak inne istoty nadprzyrodzone. Zaliczają się do nich między innymi wilcze ziele, jaskrota czy popiół górski. Jest podatny na elektryczność co wykorzystywali łowcy, aby wyciągnąć od niego potrzebne informacje. Nie wiadomo czy Jackson jest podatny na zmodyfikowany wirus, czy pełnię księżyca, które w wielu przypadkach osłabiają zmiennokształtnych. Ciekawostki *Jego biologiczni rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. *Jest bogaty i jeździ Porsche. *W odcinku Venomous zostało ujawnione, że jest Kanimą. *Po wyzwoleniu będąc Kanimą, staje się wilkołakiem o niebieskich oczach i wyjeżdża do Anglii. *Jackson nie stał się pełnym wilkołakiem. Zamiast tego, jest hybrydą wilkołaka i kanimy. Ma możliwość zmiany oczu: z wilczego błękitu, do pomarańczowo-czerwonego kanimy i na odwrót. Ma możliwość produkowania jadu, który aplikuje poprzez pazury oraz może wyzwolić ogon. Jest także bardziej odporny na działanie tojadu. *Jackson obecnie jest w związku z byłym członkiem Stada Alf- Ethanem. Mieszkają w Londynie i poszukują innych wilkołaków Omeg, by pomóc im w nauce samokontroli oraz przetrwaniu, by nie stali się ofiarami łowców. *Jackson i Ethan opracowali pewien system przepytywania swoich wrogów. Jackson zadaje swoim przeciwnikom pytania, a Ethan słucha bicia serca wrogów, by poznać, czy kłamią, czy mówią prawdę. *Można wywnioskować, że obecnie jest dobrym przyjacielem Scotta, gdyż wrócił wraz z Ethanem do Beacon Hills, by pomóc mu w walce z łowcami. Scott także był przerażony, gdy poprzez policyjne radio, Gerard mu powiedział, że ma schwytanego Jacksona. Scott był także przerażony, gdy słyszał krzyk bólu po tym, jak Gerard potraktował Jacksona paralizatorem. *Jest głupim jaszczurem. Galeria |-|Sezon 1= 112Jackson2.png b638ae36551086a27292e5d16f67ae42.jpg CRoRmB7UsAAqnDb.jpg S1_Jackson_smirk.jpg S1_Jackson_smiling_in_cafeteria.jpg Jackson_whittemore_(colton_haynes).jpg |-|Sezon 2= 101412_colton_haynes_teen_wolf.jpg colton-haynes-teen-wolf.jpg CRoRmCIUYAAcJXl.jpg jackson-kanima-colton-haynes-in-his-possessed-state-in-2x07-restraint.jpg S2_Jackson_Kanima_at_police_station.jpg TeenWolf-prev_16.jpg |-|Sezon 6= tumblr_owthitT3FJ1u607uio2_400.jpg tw-lede2.jpg tumblr_owuo10s11w1vfe7yzo2_1280.jpg maxre.jpg teen-wolf-gay-kiss-youtube-mtv_1200x630_acf_cropped.jpg teen-wolf-recap1.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Kanima Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Omega Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Istoty Nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Zawodnik Drużyny Lacroose Kategoria:Formalnie ludzie Kategoria:LGBT+ Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Rodzina Whittemore